Angels Of Hollow Bastion
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: who would have thought that the two most important people in Radiant Garden could become angels...
1. Destined

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does T.T

Summary – who would have thought that the two most important people in Radiant Garden could become angels...

Leon lifted the final pole into position to finish the frame of the building. He turned to Cid who stuck his thumb up in front of him. "That's it for today." Leon muttered as he wiped his brow. "Cloud should be finished killing the heartless for the day." Cid informed, looking past Leon to look at Tifa. Tifa turned and smiled. "Cloud's just said he's going to get his bike Leon!" she yelled. Leon nodded and looked at the frame of the tall building. "So, when do we expect this to be finished?" Leon turned around and saw Uncle Scrooge stare up at him. "By the end of the September, hopefully." Leon stated as he saw the black sleek bike pull up, Cloud pulled his goggles back and grinned at Leon. "Need a lift?" Leon smiled and gave a small nod, hopping onto the back of the bike and wrapping his arms around Clouds' waist. Cloud handed him some goggles and started the engine, making sure Leon was safely on before riding off towards the castle.

Cloud parked the bike in front of the gate and waited for them to open automatically. "How did the monster round go?" Leon asked, resting his chin on the blonds' shoulder. "Not much, they were gathered at the crystal fissure and great maw. That's as far as I got." Leon nodded and let Cloud lean against him. "I saw the building is getting on now." Leon smiled and ran his hand through clouds sweat damp hair. "Should be done soon enough." Cloud nodded and leaned forward to hold the handle bars, Fenrir driving towards the big double doors of the castle. Cloud kicked the kickstand down and let Leon get off first before getting off himself. "Thanks for the ride." Leon thanked, giving Cloud a small cuddle and a peck on the cheek. Cloud smiled slightly and stood on tip toes to give Leon a small kiss on the lips. Leon took his goggles off and walked into the castle while Cloud parked the bike into the huge garage.

Days afterwards it was like any other day of the week, Leon got dropped off at the construction site by Cloud while the blond fought the heartless and fiends for the pure fun of it (and because Leon wanted him to seeing the brunette was busy constructing.) while Leon was working today however, he could hear Tifa's cell phone go off. Curious, he turned around and watched Tifa answer the call. Her face turned from confusion to worry and Leon knew something wasn't right. "Okay thank you Sora." the scarred man frowned heavily as Tifa walked over to him. "Sora has found Clouds' cell phone, it was covered in blood and there is no sign of him." The brunettes face dropped before he pushed past and grabbed his gunblade, running towards the outer area of the town.

Leon could see spiky brown hair up ahead and raced over. "Sora!" Sora turned around to face the brunette. "Where did you find the cell phone?" the older warrior asked as he caught his breath. "Just by the crystal fissure. His bike is there too." Leon nodded and raced on in front of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

He group walked through the dark depths, Leon kept to the edge to make sure Cloud hadn't either fallen or pushed down the cliffs edge. He soon heard snarling and growling up ahead and raced towards it. He came to a startling halt, so startling that Sora banged into the back of him, and watched the scene unfold before him. Heartless and something that wasn't human scratched and bit into something underneath the pile. Leon charged forwards with his gunblade and sliced three of the inhuman beings in half. The group of monsters turned to him, three tried to push him back and away from their prize. Sora, Donald and Goofy knocked them away. They could start to see a body under the pile of black and navy. Somebody that had spiky fair hair with a navy blue turtleneck. _Cloud..._

Leon stopped all movement and stared at his beloved blond lie on the ground lifeless. The navy monster, a cross between a wolf, a bear and a dragon came charging into his side and grabbed Cloud. Leon grimaced and chased after the monster, but unable to keep up as heartless and the same creatures charged into him and tripped him up. The brunette jumped into the air and sliced the monster; Cloud dropped from its jaws and rolled over the cliff. Leon raced towards the edge and leaped off, spreading his arms out and putting his legs tight together as he tried to gain speed to grab his blond. When he reached out he grasped the blonds' hand, holding him close and muttering something under his breath. Sora looked over the edge with Donald and goofy and gasped, the red wing designs on the back of the Leon's brown leather jacket sprouted out and grew into the most delicate and striking wings with beautiful crimson red feathers that gleamed in the suns light. The wings flapped once, twice before lowering the brunette down to the green forest below.

Leon lowered Cloud to the ground before stretching his wings and folding them behind his back. His eyes landed on the blond, the smooth face scratched and cut up, the shirt was torn and showed more cuts, bites and bruises which trailed down his arms and legs. Leon knelt down on the cold dirt and muttered a small _Curaga_, watching the wounds glow light green before making the wounds vanish. The brunettes' wings twitched as his young lover opened his eyes and turned to him, he glanced at the wings and smiled softly. "Thank you, my angel."

Leon smiled softly and held the blond tight. "Heh, I always wondered why you had red wings on your jacket." Cloud mumbled as he buried his into Leons chest. The wings flapped softly at the motion before enveloping them both and protecting them from the sun shining through the trees. "I was so scared, when Tifa told me that Sora had your phone and it was covered in blood I ran as fast as I could to find you, see if you are okay." Cloud smiled softly and burrowed deeper into Leons embrace, also enjoying the feeling of the soft, tender wings wrapped around them. "I'm sorry I worried you so much." Cloud whispered. Leon chuckled and nuzzled the blonds' cheek with his nose. "I'm just glad you're safe." Cloud closed his eyes and leaned against Leon. "Aww, well isn't this sweet." Leons wings unravelled themselves from the embrace and opened out to let Leon and Cloud see who the intruder was. A man with a black cloak, not the one from the organisation, with long dark hair grinned at them. "You're coming with me Squall Leonheart, like it or not."

Leon growled and clutched the blond tight. "Why should I?!" Leon shouted, all of a sudden Cloud had disappeared from his arms and ended up with his back pressed against the man's chest and a gun to the blonds' temple. Leon snarled and stood up from where he had been kneeling, Cloud struggled against the man's' hold. The dark haired man hovered his lips above clouds ear and whispered. "I can see why he has you. You look like someone **I** can enjoy. I could use a good slut." Cloud snapped at the man and watched him laugh. "Oh yes, I think I will enjoy you." Leon clenched his hands and his wings thrashed in anger. "You fucking let him go." He said furiously, his crimson wings waved harshly, proving that he was pissed off. "You come with me, angel, and I'll let him go. If you don't, I'll play with him while you watch then shoot him." Leon could start to feel blood trickle down his fingers from where he had clenched his hand too hard. Cloud shook his head, his eyes pleading him to go far away as possible. Leon sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Cloud." he whispered, the red wings drooped as the brunette stepped forward. "Good boy."

Leon looked up at Cloud who had that odd glint in his eye, like when he had some plan concocted. The blond elbowed the mystery man in the gut and ran to Leon, wrapping his arms around the brunette as Leon held him close. The man held the gun and pointed it Cloud. "Get back here blondy, before I shoot you." Leon snarled and wrapped his wings around Cloud. "Leon!" Leon turned his head and saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tifa and Cid staring at him. "Leonheart, let him go!" Leon turned to the gunman and wrapped his wing more tightly around Cloud, making sure the blond still had room to breathe. "Who are you?" the man smirked. "The name's Umbra Donahue. Now you are going to follow up on our agreement and come with me." Leon grinned, his arms snaking up from the blonds' waist to the shoulder blades underneath the dark navy blue top. "I didn't agree to anything, I didn't state in any way that I would agree to come with." Umbra growled and point his gun to where he suggested Clouds' heart is. "Then I guess that I'll just have to shot your loved one." He pulled the trigger on the gun... BANG!

Ha ha! More suspense! I'm just loving this! You'll have to wait to find out what happens. I'm also running a short vote. Well two, do you think I should feature Aerith in this? And what do you think is going to happen? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE: ) thank you Demon - Roxy


	2. Promises

Same as before don't own kingdom hearts and the summery is still the same

BANG!

Umbra's expression changed from one of smug to one of confusion and shock. The dark haired man almost dropped his gun as he stared at the crimson wings. He shook his head hastily before raising his gun and firing again. The same result occurred, before the bullet could embed itself in the wing and into the blond it broke into smaller pieces against the wing. Leon raised his head and glared at Umbra. The dark haired man glared back and watched the wings quiver.

"You're not going to lay a hand on Cloud."Leon snarled.

His hands were holding tightly onto the small blond, Cloud was shaking badly. Umbra growled and stood up, running off where he came from.

Leon pulled his wings back a little and examined the blond bundle in his arms. Bright blue orbs look up at him and he smiled softly, trying to calm the shaking blond.

"Don't worry; I'll never let anything bad happen to you." Cloud nodded rested his head on the brunettes shoulder. "I don't think you want to go to sleep just yet Cloud." the younger warrior blinked then nuzzled Leon.

"But your warm and make me sleepy." _Oh no not the kid talk_, Leon thought as he shook the blond gently.

"Come on Cloud, we need to get back and check you over." Cloud nodded and stared at the brunette angel before him.

"You look damn gorgeous do you know that?" Leon chuckled lightly before wrapping an arm around clouds waist, walking towards the group in the trees.

"Thanks but I'll never match up to you."

When they had arrived Leon had forced Cloud to their shared room and shut the door.

"Seeing that Aerith is away, looks like I'm going to have to treat you." The dark haired man muttered as he grabbed the small medical kit from under the bed.

Cloud smiled and dragged his top and shoulder guard off when Leon instructed him. When the brunette, his wings tucked behind him, bent down to check the scars he felt a small hand glide across the top of his wing. He shivered in the small pleasure and stared at the adoring blue eyes before him.

"I didn't think you would be infatuated with my wings, considering you had one yourself." Cloud shrugged gently, bringing his hand down delicately, stroking one of the larger feathers on the red wings.

"My wing was a sign of my darkness, even when Aerith took it off, I still know the darkness is with me. However, when I touch your wings it feels almost like it's made of pure light, and of course yours is a lot nicer than mine."

The scarred man laughed quietly before getting back to the task at hand.

Leon awoke the next morning with an aching wing; he examined his angle then noticed why. One of his wings were tucked under his weight and that of his lover next to him, his other wing was wrapped over them as a second blanket. Leon yawned heavily before snuggling back into the darkness, only to receive a small poke on the shoulder. He blinked and looked at Cloud; the blond was staring at him and smirking.

"Wakey wakey sleepy." Leon rolled his eyes and sat up, letting the blond roll off his wing before stretching his entire body.

"How did you sleep?" Leon asked quietly before settling down.

"Very well thanks to you. Your wings are more comfy than I thought. You?" Leon shrugged before getting up and standing.

"Fine until I woke up. My wing kills." Cloud laughed before moving off the bed and towards Leon.

"Then next time, when I've fallen asleep move me off of it." Leon grinned and swooped down to steal a quick kiss.

"Or I can just get use to it."

Leon walked out of the castle and unfolded his wings and let them bath in the suns afternoon warmth. He had been in the computer the entire morning and unable to stretch his wings made them achy. He seriously needed to get use to having wings.

"Leon!" the brunette angel turned and stared at the keyblade master and his friends.

"Sora, what's up?" the brunette greeted the trio with a nod.

"Just came to see how you were, we're going soon so we just needed to know everything's okay before we leave."

Leon nodded before staring at the figure walking towards them, or staggered. The boy, duck and dog turned as well and noticed why Leon looked worried. The being slid down against the wall with a thud and Leon was already rushing towards it. Upon closer inspection, Leon noticed it was Cloud. The blond didn't look to good.

The blonds' eyes were bloodshot and tears gently fell down, the man's shirt was torn and he was covered in wounds. His once striking gold hair was tinted red. The brunette growled angrily and wanted to know exactly who had done this to his beloved blond, watching as the blue eyes hid themselves away from sight. He clenched his fist when clouds eyes opened then shut immediately because of the pain.

"Who did this Cloud?" he asked hoping he could get an answer before the blond passed out.

He was unsuccessful.

As the blond fell into his deep slumber Leon felt a huge pang in his heart, making him clench his fist so tightly it bled. He gently lifted the blond into his arms and hurried back to the castle, hoping to cure the blond quickly before he loses anymore blood

Cloud awoke in darkness, he jumped lightly until he heard the rustling of feathers and saw concerned storm like eyes upon.

"Are you okay?" The taller man asked, his wing brushing gently over his smaller lovers side.

Cloud winced at the feeling and watched Leon withdraw the wing. He groaned in agony as he turned onto his back. His stomach would ache if he moved; his side wasn't much better either. He was about to get up but he felt a tender soft hand on his chest forcing him back down onto the bed.

"You need to rest, you were severely wounded and I don't want you opening you wounds up." Cloud blinked, _wounded? Wounds? I was fine... wasn't I?_

Cloud turned to Leon and frowned deeply, "I don't remember getting hurt." He mumbled as he tried to sit up again, the same hand pushed him back down again.

"You may not remember, but Cloud everyone thought you were going to die. You were covered in blood, you shirt was torn and you weren't breathing properly." Cloud stared up at Leon and watched his wing flap.

"Cloud, we need to know who did this to you." Cloud rested his head on the brunettes shoulder, thinking long and hard to any memory of before. His mind was blank.

Leon rubbed soothing circles on the blonds back, _why won't you tell me Cloud?_ He thought as Cloud shook his head. "I can't remember! It's getting on my nerves!" Leon sighed heavily and held the blond tight.

"You sure you can't find any memory at all?" Cloud frowned thoughtfully before nodding.

"I was walking in the bailey, coming to check on you and say goodbye to Sora. Something hit me on the back of the head. That's all I remember." _That explains why he didn't know who did it._ The voice in Leons head said.

"You staggered back with those injuries. Do you remember that?" Leon felt a firm nod on his shoulder, Leon sighed in relief; thankful Cloud hadn't lost any of his memory.

"I think you should sleep for a bit, I'll wake you up when dinners ready." As Leon moved to get up but he felt a strong hand on his arm and turned to look over his shoulder. Cloud looked at him with begging eyes.

"Please, please stay." Leon sighed and reluctantly crawled back into bed, dragging the blond to sit on his chest. He felt the blond smile and smiled as well, he wrapped his crimson wings around Cloud again and watched the blond fall asleep.

"I love you dearly Cloud, I want you safe and unhurt. I'll protect and hold you close. But you have to promise me you'll keep smiling..."

_I'll kill whoever hurt you Cloud, I promise..._

Well, that was an exciting chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy this and such and such. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. Please Read and review!!! Thank you.

_**Wolf Of The Darkened Skies**_


End file.
